monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marionnette D'art
'Basic Information' * Name: 'Marionnette D'art *'Age: 1599 *'Species:' Possessed Doll *'Height:' 5'8 *'Eye Color:' (right)aqua, (left) purple *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference:' Straight *'Pet:' Scene 'Academic Information' *'Grade Level:' 9 Freshman *'Current classes: '''Bite-ology 101 | Clothing/Textiles 101 | Art 201 | Runes 101 | World History, Pre-Modern World 101 | Creep-tive Writing 101 *'Passed Classes: N/A '''Personal Information *'Personality:' Nice and caring or Sarcastic and mean but awkward sometimes. Can have violent mood swings. A result of her split personality so Indecisive. *'Likes: '''Historical things, Antiques, Sweets, Gears, Birds, Heavy Metal and Classical etc.. *'Dislikes: Slimy things, Dubstep,broken heels, *'''Strengths: Extremely skilled in Black and White magic.Creativity, Slyness, Sympathy, Passion. Marionnette can under go extreme pressure. Extreme stamina and endurance. *'Weaknesses:' Split personalities can cause a mental breakdown. Doesn't have much strength. *'Goals:' To find out what she is and why she's alive. 'Bio' : Marionnette is a doll. Her father was a necromancer (Madman) that made her by stealing souls all over the world. Yet, two soul were dominate so she has a split personality (Blue/Purple eyes). Because Marionnette is made of many, many souls, she can live for a long amount of time. Also, because of the souls, she can speak all Normie languages. When she was "born", Her father disappeared. So she has many questions but no answers. She has no lungs, so can live under water, her limbs can be replaced. Her heart is a clock fulled by the souls and she doesn't know when it will stop. Her blood is gold oil and she can heal wounds in an instant if she patches them up. 'History' : When Marionnette woke up on a medical table inside an abandon Castle she didn't know what she was (A child at that time, around 1800). She meet Ripper right after and made a soul bond with him (Promise). Since Marionnette and Ripper were outcasts in their village, they ran away. Since Marionnette has flash backs of her old life, she travels around the world with Ripper to get clues on were her Father can be. Since Ripper is linked with Marionette's birth, he tags along. Yet Ripper loves Marionette. When Marionnette and Ripper stumble upon a fishing village in the Mediterranean, they find out that the villagers have been terrorized for years by the sea monster named Leviathan. Marionnette decides to seal him away with black magic, a gift for the Village. She succeeds and leaves the villages but Leviathan breaks out. Consumed with rage, Leviathan takes a human form to hunt down Marionnette and regain his pride. But He falls in love with her, making another soul bond. Marionnette and Leviathan become a couple but Ripper is left alone. So now, Marionnette, Leviathan and Ripper continue their travels and meet Aira, Elyse, Neo and Lanei along the way. After thousands of years, Marionnette ends up in Monster Academy to learn Runes and other things to help her with her search. 'Relationships' : (COMING SOON!) 'Notes/Extras' *Marionnette has a small Brit accent *Marionnette actually has schizophrenia (bad side, good side) 'Gallery' am_i_a_freak__by_reiltra-d5pior8.jpg Wicked little doll by reiltra-d5p1c62.png marionnette_d_art_by_reiltra-d5j7sge.png marionnette_d_art__outfit2__by_reiltra-d5jnpip.png next_top_monster_by_reiltra-d5qk3vs.png